


Out In The Cold

by RamblingAtThreeAM



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Multi, and mild fluff, but mainly angst, but no names are actually mentioned, otayuri - Freeform, so really could be interpreted as anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblingAtThreeAM/pseuds/RamblingAtThreeAM
Summary: A list of all the times Yuri Plisetsky thought Otabek Altin would leave him out in the cold.





	Out In The Cold

All of our worst moments happened when it was cold out. All of my screaming and yelling and throwing happened when it was cold out. All of your solemn, pleading eyes and deep, disappointed voices and quietly controlled anger happened when it was cold out. But you always managed to melt the cold with your heat. Your love surrounded my hate and melted all the ice separating us. I always created ice and you always melted it, until the ruthless cold outside eased, and so did the cold in me.

I remember the first time I thought you'd leave me out in the cold, frozen solid without your warmth. It was our first serious date and I knew how excited you were, but I forgot. I left you sitting at a stupid table in a ridiculously overpriced restaurant, eyes prickling with tears of hurt as you sat texting my forgotten phone for two hours. I remember the panic rising in my chest as I awoke in the middle of the night and read your texts. And when I hammered desperately on your door I completely expected you to ignore me. Lock the door with a steely glint in your eye. Leave me out in the cold. But you didn't. You opened your door and your heart as I fell into you, crying and babbling frantic apologies. You forgave me. You melted my ice.

l remember the second time i thought you'd leave me out in the cold. You had trusted me with your car. It was the light of your life and you were obsessed with it. It was constantly kept perfectly pristine. A vintage with undeniable value. And I had taken it out for one ride and lost control. It had been wheeled back to you on the back of a tow truck, glass splashed everywhere, a wing mirror missing and an unfixable dented door. And I thought you would yell. Would demand payment for the damage, then tell me to pack my things and leave. Would throw me out in the cold. But you didn't. You took your seething, simmering anger and turned it into kind, compassionate care. You kissed my stitches and melted my ice with your heat.

I remember the last time I thought you'd leave me out in the cold. We'd had a massive fight in our brand new home. Alcohol bottles littered the sides of the kitchen and shattered green glass lay glinting feebly under the flickering light of our bedroom. I had thrown a bottle at you and you had left. Dissapeared into the whirlwind of snow and ice. I waited for you to come back, to turn your anger into warm love and melt my icy hate. Like always. But you didn't. The clock ticked away. Seconds. Minutes. Hours. I remember the way anxiety had clamped its scaly hands harder around my neck with every passing second and I screamed for you to come back. Drunken tears mixing with spilt alcohol on the ground. But you didn't. And even though I was surrounded by stifling heat, you had left me out in the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism and feedback are much appreciated. Seriously, I actually live off of comments and kudos <3 Scream with me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/deadtoearth


End file.
